


Tord needs some love, so let's give him some

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Confessions, Confused Matt, Crying, Cute Edd, Drug Use, JK I'm lying yes there is smut, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Paul's horrible shopping skills, Probably Not!, Sexy Tord, Singing, gaaayy, help me, i'm dead inside, more to be added - Freeform, salty tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: So...this is basically a 3 chapter story where each chapter revolves around a pairing involving Tord! (He's my favorite!)Chapter 1: Tord/Tom - I missed youChapter 2: Tord/Edd - Accidental ConfessionChapter 3: Tord/Matt - I'M NOT THAT DUMB!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7ion5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=7ion5).



> Okay, so I wanted to make a TordEdd story, but I also had an idea for a TomTord story, and a TordMatt story. But I didn't want to make 3 different storys! So I made this!  
> This is the first chapter of it, I will try to update this and my other story's as soon as possible! Thanks! And enjoy~

-Chapter One: I missed you-  
-TomTord-

-Tords POV-

-Eggs  
-Milk  
-Bandages   
-Vinegar   
-Cake Mix  
-Butter  
-Dog Food  
-Frozen Pizza  
(Don't forget to pick up your prescription!)

I scanned the list as I walked the streets, uncaring if people saw me. For the person walking on the sidewalk and the person on the posters that littered the streets and business windows were to entirely different people inside and out.

Yeah, Paul was dead set on getting me out of the house, but when I agreed I didn't know he'd make me run errands...

But the look of happiness on Paul and Pats faces...it was worth it.

They were the only ones who took care of me anymore, I don't even take care of myself!

If it was up to me, I'd just wither away in bed all day and all night.

Ever since I left the Red Army and Paul and Patrick cane with me, I'd spent my days holed up in our apartment. The only reason I would even get out of bed is because Paul and Patrick would make me so they could change my bandages, make me eat, make me bathe or make me watch a movie or play a board game with them.

This was the first time I was out on my own, but my third time outside the apartment since...the incident.

The first time I was out, Paul had kidnapped me while I was asleep and drove me to a pet store and forced me to pick out a pet.

Paul had suggested getting a dog. A loyal and strong Pet to own that could provide the companionship that Paul and Patrick claimed I needed. They said it would help me heal mentally and would make me happier.

At first I didn't want one, trying to convince Paul I wanted a goldfish of all things, really I just wanted a pet that can go unnoticed that would get Paul of my back, but then I saw her.

I looked over and saw a glass box carrying three dogs. Two of the dogs were paying with each other, while the other one, a dog that looked to be half pit bull-half corgi, was looking right at me.

Ever heard the term "love at first sight"? I'm here to tell you firsthand that it's real. I fell in love with that dog the moment I saw her. And when I walked over to her pen and she jumped up and licked my hands frantically, I could tell the feeling was mutual.

When I told Paul that I wanted her, he was surprised for two reasons.

One, he was surprised that I knew it was a girl right away. When he questioned me, I told him I just knew.

Two, he was expecting me to want a dangerous attack dog and he was ready with a list of reasons why I should get a calmer more friendly dog. He didn't expect me to instantly want a dog as sweet and the one I picked.

On the ride home I held her in my lap and smiled for the first time since "The End" (it's what Patrick calls it when he talks to Paul about it when he thinks I can't hear them)

I decided to name her "Jenny", after my favorite and first gun.

Jenny had made my life a lot happier since then, and now that I'm free from the stress of being Red Leader, I can relax and become a normal person...with a horribly disfigured left side. 

I nearly rolled my eyes. Normal? Relaxed? Yeah right! I can't unsee what I've seen and I can't undo my actions! They will stay with me 'till the day I die...

I raised my bandaged arm and looked down at it. I could see red peaking out under certain parts of the bandage and red spots of blood where a part of it reopened. It fucking hurt. And all because of a harpoon...Launched by Tom...

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!"

"BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"THIS IS FOR MY FACE!"

Their words echoed in my head.

I lowered my arm down to my side and sighed. Leaning against the wall of the building I was next to.

I raised a hand to my face and felt the bandages there as well.

Tom may have caused this, but I was not mad in the slightest. I did not expect to get out unsheathed. But I also didn't expect I'd kill an innocent man. That was one thing that didn't go as planned (besides destroying Edd's house and Tom harpooning the robot and blowing it up) ...and I hated myself for it.

But I had to do it. I needed my old friends to hate me and push me away so they would be safe when I left the army! 

I did what I had to do! For my friends! For Edd! For Matt! For...for Tom...

Tom...

My nemesis...

My friend...

My crush of 8 years...

Since we were teenagers...

I shook my head harshly to rid myself of thoughts of the black eyes man.

No! I can't be thinking about him! 

I pushed myself of the building and began walking again.

I scanned the street, trying to find the grocery store that Paul pointed me to.

Barber Shop, Moore's, Taco Bell, and-

-Aha! Found it!

As I walked through the sliding doors, my eyes fell upon a display of bananas.

I remembered the ploy I pulled on Matt so I could leave and get my robot, knowing Tom had found one of the wanted posters Paul had planted thanks to Patrick's intel.

Although I felt sad about me tricking Matt, I smiled and suppressed a chuckle at the memory of Matt talking to the president through the banana. I did always enjoy Matt's goofy humor and oblivious innocence.

But my smile quickly faded when I realized that I had taken some of that innocence from him.

But if I didn't do that, the Red Army could have killed them! Or worse! And I could never let that happen.

This was the only way to guarantee their safety!

Plus, according to Paul and Patrick's intel, they have settled into the same apartment building as us and are happy.

Maybe living in the same building as them is risky. But I never wanted to give up hearing their conversations as they pass through the halls. Especially Tom.

I always loved his voice. Rough and deep and oh so sexy and hot. I remember how I would get in fights with him just so I could hear his voice drop to that enticing growl when I made him angry. 

I may or may not have used to jack off to just the thought of him and that sexy voice.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down and will away the blush from my face. Sporting a hard on in the middle of the grocery store will NOT be good.

I looked at the first item on my list. 

Eggs. Milk. Butter

I grabbed a cart and headed to the back where the I knew the cold stuff like those items were kept. 

On the way, I questioned which brands Paul and Patrick would have liked me to get. I double checked the list, but found no specific instructions. I frowned and turned the piece of paper over in my hands.

I found myself wishing Paul had sent the list through text on my phone. Then I would've brought my phone with me and I'd be able to text him and ask what brands he wanted.

I reached the frozen foods and stood in front of the milk, tapping my fingers on the plastic handle of the cart as my brows furrowed in concentration.

'This is really Patrick's department' I thought. 

Paul and Patrick had their strengths and weaknesses. One of Patrick's strengths was shopping, he always knew the best brands and what tasted better and what not. Meanwhile, Paul didn't even check the expiration date and just threw the first thing he saw into the cart, not to mention he usually forgot half of the items and would take all day.

Paul department was home decor really. So it makes sense that Patrick would be hopeless when it comes to things like that. I remember when we when to IKEA to get furniture for our new apartment.

That was the second time I was out of the house.

Paul and Patrick had argued in the middle of IKEA over a hideous puke green couch that Patrick wanted.

Eventually they came to a compromise, Paul getting the couch he wanted, but Patrick got the yellow curtains he wanted with green splotches that looked like some blew their nose on it a couple of times.

I raised a hand to rub my temple, reminding myself that I needed to focus on the task at hand.

I looked back to the rows of milk. 'I can't believe I am thinking so hard over a carton of fucking milk!'

I sighed and reached forward and grabbed a carton of whole milk. 'I hope this is what they want, but if I'm wrong-' I saw a carton of Horchata, a sweet cinnamon milk drink that Pat and Paul really like.

I quickly grabbed it and put it in the cart along with the milk, 'If I get the milk wrong, the Horchata can be my apology.' 

'Okay, what's next?'

I checked the list.

Butter and Eggs.

I pushed my cart further down the isle and stopped at the butter. 

Holy shit.

'How much butter does a grocery store need to have?!'

I nearly blew a fuse on some milk, I am not doing this for every item!

Okay, I'm about to pull a Paul here. I reached forward and grabbed the first container I saw. This "I can't believe it's not butter thing". I have seen way to many commercials for that shit.

I mentally checked butter of the list and went a bit further down and found eggs.

I grabbed some white eggs and put them carefully in the cart. I am not breaking all the eggs like Paul does.

'Okay, got the cold stuff'

I glanced at the list for the next item and my eyes fell upon "Dog Food". That's next.

I pushed my cart to the isle where they kept soda, juice, alcohol, and pet food. 

I scanned the walls for the dog food, but I didn't see any. Bewildered, I walked up and down the isle a second time, but with no results. I considered checking a third time of getting a worker to help me when I finally saw it.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me'

Yeah, I found it. Waaaaaay up there. On a high shelf, where I can't reach it. Right next to the alcohol and cat food.

'Curse my shortness!' 

I decided I might as well try. I reached up and got on my tip toes, struggling to reach the bag of dog food.

'This is embarrassing'

I heard a low chuckle behind me and froze.

"Need some help there?"

I felt mortified, but something about this strangers voice felt calming and I mustered up the courage to speak, but not the turn around.

"T-that would be nice ye-yes..."

I heard him chuckle again and move over to my side.

I didn't dare look at his face.

I thought he was going to get it for me, but instead I repressed a yelp as I felt two arms firmly grasp my sides and lift me up to be eye level with the bag of dog food.

"Hey while you're up there, be a pal and get that bottle of Smirnoff will you?" I heard his smooth voice say.

Grateful and wanting to return the favor, i stuttered out a "O-of course!" And grabbed the bottle and the bag.

He lowered me down and took the bottle and bag from my hands from behind. He put the bottle in his basket and the bag in my cart. 

I looked down at the ground as he walked up to me. I didn't want to meet his eyes, afraid of how he would react.

A hand came into my view and I stared at it. 

"Well? Do you not know how to shake hands?"

I tried to will myself to move but I felt frozen, my mouth tried to form words but just inaudible mumbles came out.

I thought he would take his hand back and walk away, thinking about what a weirdo I was. But he didn't.

He instead took the undamaged hand that I held closely to my chest with his free hand and shook it with both his hands.

"No need to worry! Nice to meet you...uh...I didn't quite catch your name hot stuff?"

I felt my face heat up from the physical contact and flirty name.

"T-T-Tord Larsen!"

Instantly he stopped shaking my hand and froze, but still held my hand.

"T-Tord?"

My eyes widened. He knew me?! Is he an old soldier?! A police officer who knew my real name?! This isn't good!

I felt myself being pulled forward by my arm and one hand around my chin, forcing my face up.

I clasped my eyes closed tightly, Scared of what I'd see if I opened them. I felt my chest grow tight and tears sting my eyes. I was in big trouble!

"Tord! It is you!"

I had to suppress a sob, this was it. I felt myself shaking, the telltale first sign of a panic attack. I had only had a few while I was with Paul and Patrick, usually caused by nightmares.

"Oh shi-Tord! Calm down!"

I couldn't breathe.

"It's okay! Come on!"

I couldn't think.

I could barely register that I was being picked up and carried somewhere. The sound of feet hitting the floor rapidly indicated that the person was running.

All at once, the running stopped and I felt myself being pushed against a wall in a sitting position.

I opened my eyes a bit and through the tears I saw that someone had pulled me into an alley and was between my legs holding my hands and extremely close to me.

Slowly, I began to calm down and take in my surroundings.

"-ord! It's okay! I'm here! Your safe!"

I looked up to meet his eyes, only to find that he didn't have any. Just two black holes with tears brimming them. I first I thought I was hallucinating, then I realized. The figure was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans along with checkered sneakers. There was only one person with black eyes, a smooth voice and that attire.

"T-Tom?"

A single tear fell down his cheek and he smiled and caressed my hands.

"Yes Tord! Yes it's me!"

Although my panic attack had subsided, I felt more tears run down my cheeks and my heart felt close to bursting.

With a strangled sob, I wrapped my legs around him and my arms came around his neck, holding him tightly and crying into his shoulder.

He held me tightly and whispered soothing words into my ear as I broke down.

Slowly my sobs dissolved into small hiccups and whimpers.

Tom traced gentle patterns on my back and ran his fingers through my hair. Damn he was good.

I let out a giggle and pulled back so we were face to face. We were both smiling widely despite the tears running down our cheeks.

Even through my blurred vision I could see how handsome and happy he was.

He chuckled and took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears.

I felt my heart swell with emotion and happiness as I raised my hands to his and leaned into his touch.

He drew closer until I could feel his breath against my lips.

"I missed you"

And with that I closed the distance between us.

When our lips touched, I felt fireworks. Everything was so wonderful and I felt as if my heart would burst.

The world seemed to fall away and all I could think was Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom...

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as he sucked my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

He explored the uncharted territory of my mouth as I felt my body shake with pleasure and anticipation.

His hands trailed down my sides and slid under my hoodie, feeling along my belly and chest. 

I moaned again. Each touch of his fingers sent electric shocks through me. This was heaven.

I felt him pull away from my lips, but his hands remained press against my stomach.

I was sure that, if possible, the pupils of my eyes would be literal hearts.

He smirked and wiped away a small trail of drool that was trickling down my chin.

"What a beautiful face"

I snapped slightly into reality, beautiful? Me? With half my face all red and scarred?

"But T-Tom, my face...it's-"

"Absolutely gorgeous"

My face heated up and my heart went faster at his praise.

I avoided his eye holes and felt myself start to loathe my appearance. I didn't deserve all this, this praise, these compliments. I wasn't any of these things.

"Tord, I know you think these scars are ugly, but their not!"

I was shocked that he liked them.

"I'm sorry I gave them to you"

I lifted my hands to cup his cheeks.

"Jehovahs, I don't care about that! I love you!"

His face lit up at my confession and he leaned down and kissed all over my face.

I giggled when he reached my neck and moved my head to give him more access.

My giggles soon dissolved into moans as he nipped and licked at my pulse point.

After a while he pulled back and whispered, "I love you too"

He kissed me again and I melted into his embrace, content and happy.

I will never forget the passion and love I felt that night. This I knew.

My first love.

My first kiss.

My first time.

All taken by my love, my world, my everything.

Tom.


	2. Forever Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord/Edd - Forever Binding~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT I'M NOT DEAD ENJOY THE STORY!  
> *wheeze*

Chapter 2: Tord/Edd - Forever Binding

"This is beautiful Edd!", I told him as we watched the fireworks light up the sky. 

Edd had taken me on the perfect date for our one year anniversary. I felt myself giggle when my mind brought up the memory of when Edd finally gathered the courage to ask me out.

-Flashback-

I was sitting on the couch re-watching Evil Zombie Pirates from Hell 3 when Edd walked in with his hands behind his back a determined look on his face. 

I saw him heading right towards me so I paused the movie and greeted him, "Heya Eddy~". He was very red and looked a little conflicted.

"Um...Edd? You okay?" He nodded frantically and, after a deep breath, finally spoke.

"I have something for you"

I felt my face heat up at the thought of receiving something from my long time crush.

"W-wow, that's really nice of you! What did you get-?!"

Edd suddenly handed me the two things he was hiding behind his back.

One had a sweet smell and was green and red. On closer inspection I saw that it was a bouquet of red and green roses.

'Roses?!'

My face went a deep shade of red that would rival half of the roses in my hands.

I turned my attention to the other item on my lap.

It was a bacon plush toy with a little smiling face and a speech bubble that read, "You're BACON me blush~"

I felt my heart race at the gifts and looked up at Edd for a explanation. "Edd, my birthday isn't for two more months-" 

Edd held up a single finger with one hand and reached into his hoodie pocket to pull out a note with the other. 

He read it over while I tried to calm my internal screaming and after he finished looking over it he put the note back into his hoodie pocket and cleared his throat.

"Tord, we have been friends for years, we have been through thick and thin together, you were there for me when my mom died, you bought me Ringo on my birthday, you were there for me when I got diagnosed with cancer and when I overcame it. During these times i developed...feelings for you..." 

He blushed and looked off to the side as I sat there beet red with my jaw hanging open.

'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH!!!'

Edd took a deep breath and continued, "So...I was wondering if maybe...you'd like to go out with me?" 

My mind...was officially...blown...

"T-Tord?" 

The concern and uncertainty in Edd's voice made me snap out of it. I set the roses and plush off to the side and walked over to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"Tord?!", he said looking confused and a bit frightened. 

I ceased any thoughts he may have been having by pressing my lips to his.

Edds lips were stiff against mine for a while before he relaxed and looped his arm around my waist and cupped my burning cheek with his other hand.

I raised my hands to run through his brown and soft locks. Being this close, I could smell his aroma of cherry sours and cola perfectly and it made me feel weak in the knees.

Our lips didn't move, they just pressed together. Fitting together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly. Like they were meant to be together all along.

We both pulled back and examined each other's faces.

Edd looked...beautiful. His face and ears flushed red, his chocolate brown eyes blown wide, his hair disheveled thanks to my hands, and his baby pink lips parted slightly, tempting me to capture them again.

I briefly wondered if Edd was thinking the same things I was thinking about him, but when our lips approached again that thought was pushed to the back of my mind.

Our lips meet in a passionate yet clumsy but still absolutely perfect dance, and when we I pulled back, Edd chased me again.

Therefore we stood like this a few minutes later. Or maybe it had been hours, months, years?

It's funny how time had flown by but I felt like I had been here for a eternity trapped in Edds embrace and flooded with his warmth and love.

We were both panting with our hair messed up and our lips swollen by the time Edd spoke, "So...should I assume that's a yes?" He said with a playful twinkle in his eye and a soft smile on his lips.

I chuckled, "You're a dork" I retorted jokingly.

Edd smiled wider and picked me up before nuzzling his face in my hoodie, making me laugh.

"Yeah but I'm your dork~"

His comment made me smile devishly and turn his face with one hand to look into mine. 

"Damn right~"

-End Flashback-

That memory always makes me giggle. 

Edd was so sentimental and cute...

After that he always kept a vase of red and green roses in the house and put the bacon plush in a glass box that he has in display in our room.

Although sometimes we take it out to clean it or cuddle with it.

Today was exactly one year since our relationship started and a lot has happened since then.

Tom and Matt got married, moved out and adopted a child with they named "Matthews". We still see them a lot!

Edd had a huge growth spirt so now he practically towers over me, but he can never tease me about it or he gets my cold shoulder...

Paul and Patrick finally tied the knot and are getting married in the summer. FINALLY!

So, yeah, A LOT.

Right now me and Edd were sitting on a bench on a hill watching the fireworks fill the sky in vibrant shades of red, blue, purple and green and other colors. 

Earlier today Edd had taken me to eat the best bacon burger I've ever had in my life, then he took me to a really expensive movie theater to watch my favorite movie in 4-D (Which I didn't even know existed!), then Edd took me to a fair to see a gun show, eat carnival food, go through a haunted house and go on some rides! (That kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel was unforgettable~)

Edd then took me up the hill to watch the sunset and the second it turned dark, I was surprised to see a fireworks show has started with the words, "Happy Anniversary Tord and Edd" in red and green colors. 

I held on to Edds arm and nuzzled into his neck.

"This day has been perfect Edd~"

He kissed the top of my head and suddenly got up.

"Tord...there's something very important I want to ask you"

I raised a eyebrow as he took both my hands and pulled me up so I was standing.

I was super confused until he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

I gasped and raised a hand to my lips as the box popped open to reveal a small gold ring with a green jade imbedded into it.

"Tord Larsen, my love, my life, my everything, will you marry me?"

Tears well up in my eyes as I shake my head frantically and Edd seems on the verge of tears himself as he slips the ring onto my finger. 

I tackled him to the ground in a kiss filled with love, passion and a promise, a promise of a bright future.

I pulled away and looked at Edd and his adorable, blushing, smiling face. 

"I love you Tord~"

He said it with his voice dripping with sweetness and my name rolling off his tongue smooth like honey.

"I love you too Edd~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* HE HAD A NOTE AND EVERYTHING!  
> Cute Edd is my anesthetic tho!  
> *sips Cherry Cola*  
> Next one is the last one Shaggys!  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> And this has been the first chapter of "Tord needs some love, etc."! I hope you've enjoyed! (P.S There will be smut in the next chapter I swear) Also, I literally went down to the grocery store and studied the structure of the building. I found a SHIT TON of butter, Dog Food on a high shelf and whole milk next to Horchata. As always, criticism and suggested are appreciated immensely! Thank you for reading and be sure to check out my other story's as well! See ya Shaggys!  
> P.S Horchata is a real drink and it is delicious! Especially cold! And people can call it the whitest drink in the world, I don't care! It is tasty!  
> *sips Iced Horchata*  
> P.P.S Pumpkin Spice Lattes are the whitest drink in the world! *takes another sip* Damn white girls and their pumpkin flavored and scented everything...


End file.
